


Jack's Dream

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Undercover with the Salazars, Jack's heroin addiction has some disturbing side effects. Crackfic.





	Jack's Dream

_**A/N – What do an 80's pop song and Jack's heroin addiction have in common? The language the song it was originally sung in, and the name of the singer meant that I just couldn't resist writing this. The song is owned by whoever owns it.** _

It was some weeks into Jack's undercover mission with the Salazars, and the heroin both helped numb the mental pain he had felt for years, as well as help him sleep during the balmy Mexican nights. Falling to sleep, Jack began to dream of memories he didn't want to see.

It was that day again, when he had lost Teri, when his whole world had been torn apart. There he was with Nina, in the parking lot. His hand around her neck, their eyes meeting in a duel. Nina was quiet for a moment, then bizarrely she began to sing quietly, in German!

_**Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von 99 Luftballons  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt** _

Jack just stared at her in disbelief as she continued to sing what sounded like 99 Red Balloons.

_**99 Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All  
Darum schickte ein General  
Eine Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
Alarm zu geben, wenn es so war  
Dabei war da am Horizont  
Nur 99 Luftballons** _

Suddenly, it all went quiet, and all went dark. The dream seemed to be over, until Nina appeared again. This time they were on the plane, on the day of the nuke, and they were heading for a crash landing after being hit. Jack and the others were pleading with her to tell them what Faheen had told her. Sighing, Nina thought for a second, before again beginning to sing, much to the rest of the plane's horror.

_**99 Kriegsminister  
Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
Hielten sich fuer schlaue Leute  
Witterten schon fette Beute  
Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht  
Mann, wer haette das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 Luftballons** _

_**99 Jahre Krieg  
Liessen keinen Platz fuer Sieger  
Kriegsminister gibt es nicht mehr  
Und auch keine Duesenflieger  
Heute zieh ich meine Runden  
Seh die Welt in Truemmern liegen  
Hab' nen Luftballon gefunden  
Denk' an Dich und lass' ihn fliegen** _

When the song ended, Nina just looked at Jack with a smile and as the plane crashed, Jack woke up suddenly. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked across at the empty bottle of heroin on the table, and wondered if it really was worth it.


End file.
